Alternate Crush
by belles00
Summary: Rewrite of season 5 crush. Buffy is chained up by Drusilla instead of Spike as she tries to convince him to kill Buffy. Will Spike be tempted to finally kill the slayer or will his love for her save her life and make her realise she might love him too?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is God and owns everything Buffy. I just like to write my own version of events.**

The last train of the night pulled into Sunnydale station but no one exited the train. The train attendant waited a couple of minutes before calling out to any passengers that this was indeed the last stop.

Another minute passed but no one responded, not even a single person departed the train. This seemed extremely unusual for the train attendant so he entered the train to investigate. As he walked down the aisle he saw blood splashed around the cabin and several dead bodies slumped in their seats.

He took a closer look at one of the deceased to see a bite mark by the veins of their inner wrist. Hearing something behind him he warily turned around to see a woman dressed in black with long dark hair. Her face looked deformed as she licked the excess blood from her mouth and glided her tongue over her sharp fangs. The woman was none other than Drusilla. He screamed trying to flee towards the exit of the train when suddenly he felt a hand haling him back into the aisle. Drusilla descended upon his neck, sucking the life out of him.

Drusilla roamed the sheets of Sunnydale contemplating her next move. She wanted to see Spike immediately but the voices in her head told her he was still under the influence of the slayer. Drusilla knew she would have to kill the slayer to end Spike's obsession. It was the only way she would ever have Spike all to herself again. The abounded warehouse, which was the home to Drusilla and Spike when they first arrived in Sunnydale, was still intact. When Drusilla inspected the warehouse she found the same chains mounted to the wall that Angelus used on her during many of their games. Drusilla decided then and there that she was going to put these chains to good use.

She remembered the slayer's scent well and tracked her to the other side of town. She wasn't surprised to see the slayer with Spike, following some amateur vamps into their nesting place. Drusilla used her acute vampire hearing to listen to the conversation taking place behind the four walls.

"What are you doing" Buffy questioned sternly.

"I was… I wasn't thinking" Spike answered, trying to sound nonchalant and shutting the door he had just opened for her.

"What is this" she shouted back.

"Oh come on don't get your knickers twisted I was…" Spike tried to explain before Buffy intercepted.

"What is this…. the late night stakeout…..the bogus suspects….. the flask. Is this a date?" Buffy asked obnoxiously.

"A date…. please you are completely off your bird" Spike chuckled uncomfortably. "I mean do you want it to be" Spike probed hopefully.

"Oh my god" Buffy gasped as she backed away from Spike. "Are you out of your mind" Buffy cried in revolution.

"It's not so unusual two people in the workplace feelings develop" Spike justified.

"No. No, feelings do not develop. No feelings" Buffy argued, waving her hands franticly in front of her.

"You can't deny it there's something between us" Spike insisted, pacing slowly towards her.

"Loathing disgust" Buffy yelled.

"Heat desire" Spike enforced.

"Please Spike you're a vampire" Buffy said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Angel was a vampire" Spike replied.

"Angel was good" Buffy challenged.

"And I can be too. I've changed Buffy"

"What that chip in your head that's not change… it's just holding you back you're like a serial killer in prison"

"Women marry them all the time" Spike blurted out, instantly regretting what he had just said when he saw Buffy shake her head in disapproval.

Spike tried to get out of the deep grave he was digging himself into.

"But I'm not like that. Something's happening to me. I can't stop thinking about you and if that means giving up on the whole evil thing"

"You don't know what you mean you don't know what feelings are" Buffy stated.

"I damn well do. I lie awake every night" Spike shouted.

"You sleep during the day" Buffy corrected.

The conversation caused Spike to become frustrated. This was not how this was supposed to happen.

"Yeah but you are missing the point. This is real here I love…"

"Don't, don't say it" Buffy interrupted. "I'm going" she flipped around heading for the door.

"Oh come on. We need to talk" Spike pleaded after her.

Buffy confronted Spike "We don't need to do anything. There is no we. Understand?"

Buffy stormed out of the warehouse leaving a bewildered Spike behind. Drusilla saw Buffy leave and followed closely behind her. Buffy was so distracted by what happened between her and Spike that she didn't even notice Drusilla's presence. The Slayer ranted insults about Spike under her breath as she took long strides home, wanting the night to be over and done with. Halfway to her destination Buffy felt a zap hit her back, knocking her to the pavement. She rolled over to see Drusilla hovering above her with a taser in her right hand. Before Buffy could even attempt to get up she was zapped again, sending her into an unconscious state.

When Buffy regained consciousness she realised she was chained to a wall in an old factory warehouse. She felt cold, looking down she saw she was wearing only her black lace bra and panties.

Little cuts were shattered along her breasts, stomach and inner thighs with blood oozing out of them.

Drusilla stood in front of her, licking blood off her fingernail.

"My my my what a pretty work of art you make" Drusilla voiced.

Buffy struggled on her chains but she couldn't break free.

"What's going on where's Spike" Buffy yelled, darting her eyes around the room to see where he was.

Drusilla laughed wickedly "We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise yet would we. Not when I'm just getting started on his present" Drusilla stalked towards Buffy, assessing the trauma she had caused to her body.

"Spike will be very pleased. He used to bring me lots of beautiful dollies to play with, you know….Now he'll have one of his very own, all blond curls and sunshine" Drusilla said, running her fingers though Buffy's hair.

The slayer leaned her head back trying to avoid Drusilla's menacing touch but only managed to hit her head on a cement wall behind her. "Spike wouldn't do that. He can't hurt me" Buffy stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh I know your plan little girl, putting nasty electricity shocks in his head telling him to behave. Bewitching him into loving you so you can make him a good little guard dog. Well no more. Its time my darling boy broke free of his cage and came back to his true master"

"You're completely crazy. I don't want Spike in any way, shape or form….for anything" Buffy told her.

Drusilla hissed bitterly "Naughty slayer telling fibs. I know you want Spike, it's so obvious. That's why you never killed him. You want him but your duty as the slayer prevents you from admitting your true desires. You're afraid of what your pesky little friends would think of you if they found out who you really were deep down. But it's only a matter of time until you finally give into your feeling for Spike and he'll be lost in you forever. I can't let that be"

"Well you can have him and if you weren't busy fucking Angelus' brains out when you were supposed to be with Spike none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have even come back to Sunnydale if you hadn't left him"

"You leave Angelus out of your game. I knew long before poor Spike did that he was in love with you. The slayer, the killer of our kind, he was obsessed"

"He wanted to kill me"

"And he would have if you hadn't slivered into his head…. his heart" Buffy shook her head in utter disbelieve at what Drusilla was saying. She thinks I made Spike love me Buffy thought.

"From the first time he laid eyes on you, you were all he wanted. You consumed him. Now it's Spike's turn to consume you till there's nothing left" Drusilla invaded Buffy's space bringing her face itches away from the slayer's and staring into her eyes.

"What do you think he'll do when he sees you like this? Flesh exposed, blood flowing. Do you think you'll have control of him then? Do you believe after the way you treated him this evening that he'll want to save you" Drusilla laughed "No precious he will kill you and I'm here to give him a good head start"

"Be in my eyes" the vampire chanted softly. Drusilla clutched onto Buffy's jaw as she tried to look away. Buffy's attempts to break eye contact with the vampire were hopeless. She was paralysed frozen by Drusilla's hypnoses.

"Once he sees what I'm offering I know he'll want to taste you, touch you, and feed from you" Drusilla vamped out and pulled Buffy's hair violently to the side, exposing her neck.

Buffy cried out in pain as Drusilla sunk her teeth into her flesh. Drusilla drew large gulps of blood down into her throat, feeling Buffy's heart beat go from a rapid tempo into a slow tapping sound. She would have killed Buffy herself but she wanted Spike to be responsible for the slayer's demise.

Spike was at his crypt, sitting in his favourite chair and downing the last of his Jack Daniel's bottle. Tears streaked down his face at the rejection he had just endured. He felt a huge gaping hole in his unbeating heart. Not even alcohol could numb the ache, though that didn't stop him from trying.

As Spike wallowed in his sorrow he heard his crypt door open.

"Whoever it is I'm not in the mood" He murmured, before looking over to see Drusilla in his doorway.

"Tsk tsk tsk Spike aren't you glad to see me" Drusilla asked, walking further into his crypt.

Spike jumped out of his chair to stand directly in front of Drusilla, his former love.

"Dru what are you doing here" Spike questioned, stunned by her presences. He really thought he'd never see her again.

"I've come to save you my dear William. I know of all the horrible things that awful slayer has put you through. I'm here to make things right again"

"What do you mean luv" Spike asked slightly confused by what Dru consisted making things right again. She brought her hand up to caress Spike's face gently. Spike relished the feel of her affection. It had been a long time since he felt loved.

"Hush Spike. Come with me. Let me show you" Drusilla extended her hand for Spike to hold. After being rejected by Buffy he figured he had nothing left to lose, so he grabbed hold of Dru's hand and let her lead the way.

Spike could smell the sweat, blood and perfume of the slayer before they even arrived at the factory. He looked at Dru cautiously but only received a deviously happy smirk in return. He prayed the slayer was alive but knew no one listened to his prayers.

He walked behind Dru eagerly scanning the warehouse for Buffy. He spotted her straightaway, taken aback by the state she was in. Her head was hung forward, her wavy blond hair in a veil over her face. Her beautiful body was exposed and dawned with slashes in all the right places. His mind tried to figure out a plan to help her while his body reacted to the arousal at the sight before him.

"Dru what did you do" Spike cried in shock. As soon as Buffy heard Spike's voice she lifted her head up weakly to look at him.

"Spike" Buffy gasped, pulling on her restraints with as much strength as she could muster. It didn't help her any. It only aided in making her weaker then she already appeared.

"She's a sight for sore eyes isn't she, Spike. Bleeding, scared, helpless. Go have a taste"

"No I can't. Dru you don't understand…" Spike tried to explain but he couldn't find the words.

"Don't you see Spike, she's just using you. She's the one responsible for that chip in your head. She's the one forcing these feelings on you" Drusilla told him.

"That's not true. Spike please stop this" Buffy pleaded.

Worried that Buffy might convince Spike to free her, Drusilla passionately kissed him. Spike tasted the slayer's blood on Drusilla's tongue as they kissed. The demon inside him went wild with hunger and desire. Spike pulled Drusilla closer to his body so he could deepen the kiss and indulge in the slayer's taste.

Buffy felt a prang of jealousy as she unwillingly viewed Spike kissing Drusilla. Spike confessed his love for her only hours ago and yet he was making out with Drusilla. Buffy was mad. It was ridiculous. Here she was chained up fighting for her life and she was mad at Spike for kissing another woman. She felt stupid for being jealous but the fact of the matter remained, she was and she didn't know how to deal with her new found feelings.

Spike broke the kiss with Dru and turned predatorily towards the slayer. She had a look of fury in her eyes that he had seen before but this time was different. She looked hurt, betrayed even, suddenly Spike felt like he had just been caught cheating on Buffy.

Spike mentally shook away his guilt and strode towards the slayer, looking up and down her body. He dipped his head down to lick the cut along her right breast. Even though she should have been fearful of Spike, Buffy felt turned on by his actions.

She tried to suppress her excitement but the feel of Spike's tongue on her breast felt too good to ignore. Spike smelled Buffy's arousal and rubbed his erection against the apex of her thighs. Buffy couldn't believe her body's reaction when she moaned and bucked her hips into his. Spike's senses were overwhelmed by the taste of her blood and the smell of her sexual desire causing his demon to be unleashed. Buffy saw his demonic face and stared into his yellow eyes.

"He's tasted your blood. Now he wants more, it's what drives such an animal" Drusilla lovingly patted Spike's head. Spike let out a low growl as he broke eye contact with Buffy and focused intently on her wounded neck.

"I want you to finish what I started Spike. Take her. I can see it now we can be a family again but she must die"

"No please Spike no" Buffy protested faintly, the loss of blood causing her to deteriorate. Buffy's eyes filled with warm tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"Shh sweetheart" Spike purred softy as he place his thumb over her lips. Spike leaned into her neck, brushing his mouth across her ear lobe.

"I love you Buffy" Spike whispered with conviction, before latching onto her neck.

Buffy waited for pain but only felt pleasure from Spike's mouth gently kissing her neck. Buffy saw stars inflicted by the softness of Spike's lips and the teasing pressure of his tongue on her skin. His tongue licked at Drusilla's bite mark helping to close the wound. Spike raised his head away from Buffy's neck, his features returning to human form. Spike knew he could never hurt Buffy no matter how tempting the idea was at times. He could never stop loving her.

Drusilla sensed this in Spike and became furious. "Kill her!" Drusilla screamed. Spike quickly pulled a stake from inside his coat pocket and whipped around staking Drusilla directly in the heart.

Drusilla gasped in shock as she burst into ashes. Spike rummaged the warehouse where Angelus' not so secret hiding spot for the key to the chains used to be. Miraculously enough it was still there. Spike unlocked each of the chains causing Buffy to collapse onto him, her body passing out from the loss of blood.

**Thanks for reading. I will be adding to this story soon with a bit of romance and a nice dash of smut so keep a look out for it. Reviews are very welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When Buffy woke she found herself emerged in black stain sheets that felt cool on her bare legs. She panicked realising that she was definitely in someone else's bed and not her own.

"It's alright luv your safe now" she heard Spike's soothing words in her ear.

She rolled over to face Spike, finding him sitting next to her on top of the bed, his back resting on the bed frame and a book spread open across his lap.

"Dru… Drusilla?"

"Gone dusted you don't need to worry bout her anymore" Spike assured her.

"What? Why would you do that" Buffy asked in amazement. Drusilla meant so much to Spike.

"She hurt you, pet. Almost drained you dry. I couldn't just let her live. She wouldn't have stopped until you were dead. Wanted me to bloody well do it" Spike explained.

"You had your chance to finally kill me why didn't you take it?" Buffy asked, confused.

Spike reached his hand out to Buffy, stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

"Buffy I love you. I don't want you dead I want to be with you" Buffy stared into the bright blue pools of Spike's eyes and could see his adoration for her. She could feel the connection they shared but was afraid to let it become anything real.

"I should go. My mom will be worried" Buffy swiftly but painfully got off the bed and away from Spike's touch.

"Yeah right" Spike confirmed, a little disappointed. He had felt the connection too.

"Um my clothes" Buffy asked, clad in only her underwear and one of Spike's tight black t-shirts.

Spike rose from his bed and walked to the corner of his bedroom to fetch Buffy's clothing. "I found them in the warehouse before we left" Spike informed her, handing Buffy the clothes she was wearing before Drusilla stripped her.

Spike spun around immediately. Even though he had already seen most of her body he decided to give her some privacy while she changed. Buffy knew this and thought it was sweet of Spike to do so.

Spike listened to the sound of Buffy buttoning her blouse before he heard her voice again "Thanks for everything. Saving my life" Spike turned back towards the slayer seeing that she was fully dressed.

"Anytime, I'm always here for you" Spike promised.

"Spike…." Buffy murmured nervously, looking down at her feet. Spike could sense the awkwardness coming off her in waves so he attempted to make her feel comfortable.

"It's okay. I don't expect anything from you. That's not why I saved you"

"Good. Well I'm glad" Buffy sighed in relief, backing away slowly from Spike. Her back eventually pressed against the ladder leading to the above level of his crypt.

"So I'll see you around" Buffy told him before quickly fleeing up the stairs, out of his crypt and into the cemetery.

"See you" Spike replied but by then Buffy was long gone.

When Buffy arrived home, Dawn had already left for school and her mother was leaving for work.

"Oh Buffy where have you been all night" Joyce asked a little worried.

"It's a long story of the vampire variety but I'm fine. Spike helped" Buffy explained.

"Oh good I'm glad you've got someone with super strength watching your back there's only so much Giles can do"

"I know I'm glad too" Buffy responded honestly, letting a smile spread across her face.

"Well I'm running late for the gallery" Joyce motioned to her watch. "I'll talk to you tonight "

"Absolutely. Bye mom, I love you" Buffy said, embracing her mother in a hug.

"I love you too, Buffy" Joyce told her before heading out the door.

Buffy was in desperate need of a shower and a power nap as she was still exhausted from the adventures of the previous night. Buffy climbed the stairs to the bathroom, removed all of her clothing and took a good look at her naked body. She could see the cuts from last night healing already.

She pulled her hair up with a hair tie to study the teeth marks on her neck. Let's do the math shall we, first the master, then angel, Dracula and now Drusilla, all in the same spot.

Buffy was getting tired of being bitten by vamps although she had to admit, she didn't mind Spike's mouth on her neck.

The feel of his soft lips, the subtle roughness of his tongue licking…. Buffy couldn't believe where her mind was taking her. It must be the deprivation of sleep and the blood loss making her delirious and so she tried not to think any more about Spike. Buffy spend a good twenty minutes in the shower lightly scrubbing her body and washing her long blond hair with her fruity scented products. Once she was dried off, she slipped into some comfy black yoga pants and a red tank top before crawling into her bed and falling fast asleep.

The rumbling of Buffy's stomach eventually woke her. Realising she hadn't eaten in quite a while, Buffy decided to go into the kitchen and make herself something to eat. It was half past three and Dawn would be home from school any minute so Buffy made up a pizza for them to share once she got home.

By the time the pizza was cooked, Dawn was still not home, causing Buffy to worry. She hastily gobbled down her half of the pizza and put the rest in the fridge. Buffy grabbed her dark denim jacket off the coat hanger and headed onto the sheets of Sunnydale. She had one good idea where Dawn was and didn't like it one bit. Buffy knew Dawn wasn't in danger with Spike, actually the exact opposite. He was the strongest ally she had. However after the awkwardness of the morning, Buffy really didn't want to be around Spike again. She had no idea what her relationship with him was now. Were they simply just former enemies turned allies or were they turning into something more.

Meanwhile at Spike's crypt, Dawn was whining about her homework.

"Please Spike I really need help with this" Dawn begged.

"Not my problem, besides Buffy specifically told you not to be hanging out here anymore"

"Oh come on it's for school. I'm sure when I tell Buffy you helped me get an A on my assignment you'll score mad points with her. She would thank you and... and there could even be a cuddle involved"

"You think so" Spike asked, hopefully.

"Totally" Dawn assured him, while laughing to herself on the inside.

"Alright let's get you a bloody A plus then shall we" Spike told Dawn with a determined look on his face.

Dawn was pleased that she could manipulate Spike with the mere mention of her older sister's name and the hope that she might give him anything other than a disgusted look and a punch to the nose. 'What a sucker, I'll have him doing my whole assignment for me' Dawn thought to herself.

Spike and Dawn were fixated on the TV screen in the middle of his crypt, when Buffy barged his door open and strode inside.

"Dawn" she called out.

"Oh Buffy, come sit with us. It's just started" Dawn commented from her position on the floor about a metre from the TV. Spike was sitting on his ancient little couch just behind where Dawn was sitting.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you know how worried I was when you didn't come home?" Buffy yelled.

"Relax Buffy you knew I'd be here. Like this isn't the first place you checked" Dawn retaliated.

"Well… that's not the point. Come on we're leaving" Buffy went to pull her off the floor.

"Oh please Buffy it's for an assignment. It's The Phantom of the Opera. I have to compare the book to a movie adaption. Spike was reading the book to me but I got really bored so now we're watching the movie. It's a musical" Dawn told her, cheerfully.

"Joy" Buffy expressed, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I told her to leave" Spike apologised.

"That's okay. I know what Dawn's like. She kinda nags until she gets her own way"

"Not unlike another young woman I know" Spike teased.

"Shut up" Buffy scolded him playfully.

"Sit down pet" Spike invited her, patting the tiny space on the small couch next to him.

Buffy sighed softly and squished her side against Spike's as she got comfortable on the couch.

It had been about thirty minutes into the movie and Buffy was trying to stay awake. She could feel herself micro napping until Dawn's high pitched voice alerted her.

"Wow that phantom guy's a total hottie" Dawn gushed.

"Dawn" Buffy exclaimed.

"What he is and so what if his face is a little disfigured and he's kinda evil. He's totally in love with her and helps her with her singing. They should be together. Don't you think?"

Buffy wanted to set her sister straight. "Well she can't and she won't. He's a monster and nothing he does will ever change that. Besides it's not love it's just some creepy obsession. She should be with Raoul. He's a nice, stable, caring guy…

"Cuz that always ends well, doesn't it pet" Spike interrupted. "No… this girl she needs the passion she craves it. I think she wants a little monster in her man"

Buffy stared at Spike with her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in response to his comment. Spike's penetrating gaze felt as if it were burning into her soul. She knew they weren't talking about the movie anymore.

"Should I write this down" Dawn asked, very seriously.

"What" Buffy panicked, totally forgetting Dawn was on the floor right in front of them.

"For my assignment" Dawn added.

"No, just watch the movie" Buffy grumbled, keeping her eyes glued to the television.

Buffy could feel Spike's irresistibly toned chest under her head and came to the embarrassing conclusion that she had fallen asleep on him during the movie. Even worse that there was wetness on his t-shirt where her mouth had been that could only be her own drool. Spike's hand was gently padding her head till she lifted it up to look at him.

"I really have to stop sleeping with you" Buffy blurted out, only seconds later realising how it sounded when Spike raised his eyebrows at her.

"You know what a mean" Buffy warned. Spike just smiled down at her.

Buffy reluctantly removed herself from Spike's chest and sat upright on the couch before she spoke again. "How long have I been out?"

"Only half an hour pet Dawn was way before you" Spike answered looking at Dawn curled up on his rug.

"You've gotta admit, it was pretty boring" Buffy noted.

Spike disagreed. "No I rather enjoyed it. I just wish she would have given into the passion, into the darkness. They would have all been the better for it. If she had just been honest about what she really wanted"

"Oh come on you're so deluded Spike. Like that has anything to do with us" Buffy pointed at the T.V, her frustration coming out as a loud whisper.

"I know you have feelings for me" Spike mimicked her tone, knowing she was trying to make sure they didn't wake Dawn.

"No I don't. I'm not even attracted to you" Buffy stated.

Spike chuckled "Is that right"

"Yes" Buffy bluffed.

"Then prove it. Kiss me" Spike challenged, seductively.

"What! No I just told you…" Buffy protested before being cut off by Spike.

"Yeah and if you're not into it then I'll know wont I? I'll even quit telling you I love you every five minutes too. Deal?"

"Fine, Deal" Buffy agreed with false confidence.

Buffy looked from Spike's eyes to his lips and back and forth again. "Ok hold still" Buffy instructed him, her voice breaking with fear. Spike froze waiting for Buffy to make her move. He wanted to laugh at the mixed emotions flickering across her beautiful face but he didn't want to push his luck. Buffy was about to kiss him even if it was to prove a point. Whatever the case, he didn't want to fuck this opportunity up.

Buffy tried to figure out the best way to go about this. After witnessing Drusilla kissing Spike earlier she felt a bit intimidated. What if she wasn't a good kisser or if she was, would that just prove to Spike she was into him. Buffy knew the best plan of attack was head on so she decided to go for it. Buffy wet her suddenly dry lips with her tongue and tilted her head, diving onto Spike's mouth.

She kissed him tentatively at first until she felt his tongue gliding over her lips, clearly seeking passage. The feeling of Spike's tongue caused her to moan and part her lips. Spike took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue soon found hers and dancing with it playfully. This only lasted a few seconds when all too abruptly Spike pulled away from her, wanting to look into her eyes.

"See that wasn't so ba…. "Spike began to say before Buffy latched onto his mouth again.

Buffy moved herself into a straddling position on top of Spike as she continued to passionately kiss him. Spike ran his hands across her back trailing lower to fondle her ass and pull her closer onto his body. Buffy felt his erection growing from the confines of his jeans as she rubbed herself against it.

"Oh my god" Dawn squealed, excitedly.

Buffy lifted her head from Spike's to see Dawn staring at them. "Gah" Buffy gasped as she quickly jumped off Spike.

"We should go, we need to go. Dawn lets go" Buffy shrieked, looking at Spike briefly before directing her attention to Dawn.

"Are you sure cause I can leave and you guys can get back to" Dawn blushed like the fourteen year old schoolgirl she was.

"No. Get your stuff" Buffy demanded, practically running towards to the door and slamming it behind her.

Dawn stood in front of Spike to apologise. "Sorry to interrupt. I think she's just mad that she didn't finally get some. It's been a while since… you know"

"I heard that" Buffy yelled at Dawn from just outside Spike's crypt.

Spike smiled at Dawn, knowingly. He knew exactly the last time the slayer got some. He was stalking her for Christ sake. Even then she was never truly satisfied. Captain Cardboard wouldn't know how to get a girl off even if he had a 'how to perform an orgasm for dummies' guide.

"Oops I forgot about the enhanced slayer hearing. I better go" Dawn told him, before scampering out into the cemetery.

"Well that was interesting" Spike voiced to himself out loud. "Now what to do about you?" Spike questioned, looking down at the raging hard penis poking against his jeans. Lucky for him he's bed still smelt of Buffy.


End file.
